1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitars. More particularly, the present invention relates to metal and wood guitars.
2. General Background of the Invention
Traditional acoustic guitars have hollow wooden bodies. Traditional electric guitars have solid wooden bodies.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,567 Stringed musical instrument with composite body partially formed of metal or synthetic resin;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,825 Metallic stringed musical instrument body and method of making said body.        